The Renaissance Day
by Helga22
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Haku, Sen, Rin, and Kamaji celebrated a pointless holiday? And what if Haku found out he had a hippie-like twin? All those stupid questions will be answered here! PLEAZE R & R!
1. Miss PIMP, Six Flags, and Pizza Guy

A/N: This is a fic I began to write at school in history class because I got SUPER bored. Please take your time to read it! Hope you enjoy! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was a lucky day for the workers of the Aburaya! You know why? No. Of course you don't because I haven't told you yet. (Duh) So, today in the SW (aka Spirit World), it is Renaissance Day! ( And yes, Chihiro was there.  
  
Chihiro: I'm a princess!  
  
Haku: I'm a prince!  
  
Rin: I'm a Queen!  
  
Kamaji: I'm a King!  
  
Rin: Okay, I don't think I wanna be queen anymore.  
  
Haku: Good, because I wanted you to be Sen and mine's joker slash (/, you know what I mean) slave. SLAVE! Bring us a water bed! Then charm us with a joke! A perverted one!  
  
Chihiro: YEAH!!! WHOOO!!!!!  
  
Rin: Uh, no. I'll be Miss P.I.M.P.  
  
Kamaji: There you go! That suits you well!!  
  
Rin: *Hits Kamaji upside the head with a frying pan* dumb ass....  
  
Haku: He was right you know.  
  
Rin: NO HE WASN'T!!  
  
Chihiro:...I'm scared..  
  
Haku: It's okay Chi-Chi. She's just a whore wanting attention.  
  
Rin: NO, I'M NOT!!  
  
Haku: Tsk, that's a lie.  
  
Chihiro: What am I again?  
  
Haku: You're a princess, remember?  
  
Chihiro: Oh yeah! (  
  
Haku: Come, my sweet princess! We depart!  
  
Chihiro: Coming!  
  
Chihiro, being as thrilled as she was, ran like an idiot to Haku, and they both ran away into the wild blue yonder.  
  
Rin: Uh, bye.I guess.  
  
Kamaji: Hey, Miss Pimp, can I go get some yogurt from the fridge?  
  
Rin: Why are you asking me that?  
  
Kamaji: Well, who else is there to ask, that trash can over there?!*points to a trash can*  
  
Rin: Yes.  
  
Kamaji: Okay. *walks over to trash can* Trash can, can I have some yogurt?  
  
Trash can: HELL NO!!  
  
Kamaji: Fudge monkeys.  
  
Rin: HA! That's what you get!  
  
Kamaji: What did I get?  
  
Rin: Jack Shit!! DUR!!!  
  
Kamaji: For Rizzle?  
  
Rin: For rizzle.  
  
Kamaji: Oh..*yawn* I wonder what Sen and Hack-Tooie are doin'.  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
Chihiro: WHAHOOOOO!!!!!!OH YES!!!!!  
  
Haku: FASTER!!! C'MON!!!!  
  
*everyone stops screaming*  
  
Haku: Wanna ride again?  
  
Chihiro: You bet! Man, Six Flags is the Bomb-Diggidy!  
  
Haku: BATMAN, HERE WE COME! Again! For the..uh.forth time! ^^  
  
~~Back at the Aburaya~~  
  
Rin: Who knows? They probably found that waterbed they wanted.  
  
Kamaji: Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
~~That Night~~  
  
Haku and Chihiro startlingly came in the bath house, screaming and laughing. It scared just about everyone. But that's normal. They usually always do.  
  
Haku: DAMN!! What a day!  
  
Chihiro: You said a hell of a mouthful, my luva!  
  
Rin and Kamaji just stared at them. I would too if I was there.  
  
Rin: What did you guys go to "do", huh?  
  
Chihiro: We rode the big one!  
  
Rin: Wha?!  
  
Haku: Boy, did she scream!!  
  
Kamaji: Are you guys high?  
  
Haku: We were! But then we went back down, screaming all the way!  
  
Rin: You guys are too young for that!  
  
Chihiro: No we weren't! We were taller than the "You Must Be This Tall" sign! Right Haku!?  
  
Haku: Yeah! What she said!  
  
Kamaji:..I don't get it.  
  
Haku: Your too old, gramps. You never will.  
  
Kamaji:....*croak*..did I die?  
  
Chihiro: Let me check.  
  
Chihiro walks over to Kamaji and then kicked him in the balls.  
  
Kamaji: Ow..that hurt.bad...  
  
Chihiro: Naw, he ain't dead.  
  
Rin: WHOA! Are you, like, a redneck?  
  
Haku: Yeah, are you a redneck?  
  
Chihiro: Have I ever sunbathed in the back of a pickup truck?  
  
Haku: We hope not!  
  
Chihiro: Well, I haven't. Therefore, I'm not a redneck.  
  
Kamaji: Ow..  
  
Rin: How long do you think you will hurt like that? Do you have an estimate?  
  
Kamaji: Ow.  
  
Haku: Wow Chi, you kicked him good!  
  
Chihiro: Yep!  
  
Rin: So, what are we all gonna do tonight? It is Renaissance Day.  
  
Haku: *Looks at Chihiro mischievously* I know what I'm gonna do.hehe.  
  
Chihiro: I hear ya brotha!  
  
Haku: I'm gonna order us all a pizza! ^^  
  
Chihiro: Crap!  
  
Haku: WHERE'S THE PHONE!!!????  
  
Rin: It's in the laundry basket where you left it.  
  
Kamaji: Ow.  
  
Rin: Take some Tylenol or something, Kamaji!  
  
Kamaji: No, ow.  
  
Chihiro: DOES ANYONE HAVE A SCRUNCHY I CAN BORROW!?  
  
Rin: Yes! I do! *hands her a rubber band*  
  
Chihiro: This isn't a scrunchy, it's a rubber band!  
  
Rin: Oh well, close enough.  
  
Chihiro: Will you fix my hair with my hair band and your rubber band before Haku gets back?  
  
Rin: Sure! Why not?  
  
Rin fixes Chihiro's hair by putting it in two pigtails, along with a pair of bunny ears.  
  
Rin: Why don't we just dress you up in the cutest little costume I have!?  
  
Chihiro: Okay!  
  
Thus, Rin began to dress Sen in the cute little outfit. When she was done, Chihiro looked into a mirror.  
  
Chihiro: Ah! KAWAII!!  
  
Rin: I know! Isn't it cute!  
  
Haku: I ordered a large deluxe. *looks at Chihiro, who is wearing a really cute, yet provocative outfit.* WHOA!!! PLAYBOY BUNNY, IN DA HOUSE!!! *runs over to Chi* Oh, master! Let me touch you all over! *starts rubbing his hand all over her* Must fulfill fantasy.  
  
Chihiro: *Blushing* I'm glad my mom's not here. She'd kill me for letting him do this. *Looks down at Haku, who is hugging her tummy close to him* Stop now, Haku.  
  
Rin: For Rizzle!  
  
Haku: For Rizzle?  
  
Chihiro: For Rizzle.  
  
Kamaji: For Rizzle?  
  
Everyone: FOR RIZZLE!!! GEESH!!!!  
  
Kamaji: OH! For rizzle.ow.  
  
Then, after all the 'for rizzling', the doorbell to the bathhouse rings.  
  
Haku: I'LL GET IT!!!!!!  
  
Haku does his flying thing and flew a hundred miles an hour to the door and opens it to find the Pizza Guy.  
  
Haku: Hey Pizza Guy! You got the pizza?  
  
Pizza Guy: You the money?  
  
Haku: First the pizza, then the money.  
  
Pizza Guy: Okay. *hands Haku the pizza*  
  
Haku: PSYCH! I LIED!  
  
Haku slammed the door and went back up to his room where all his buddies were.  
  
Haku: I got the pizza!  
  
Rin: AWESOME!  
  
Chihiro: All right!  
  
Kamaji: Ow!  
  
Haku: Now, here's the idea of how we're gonna eat this: We'll sit on the balcony in Rin and Sen's room and watch the Renaissance Day Fireworks while eating the pizza! Okay?  
  
Everyone: Okay!!  
  
So, they all went to Rin's room and sat on the balcony and ate pizza, while waiting for the fireworks to start. To pass the time while they ate, Haku decided to tell them all a Renaissance ghost story.  
  
Haku: Here's a story for ya! Okay.Ahem. Once there was a cheeseburger.  
  
Rin and Chihiro: GASP!  
  
Kamaji: Ow!  
  
Haku: The cheeseburger had dark, red, nonexistent eyes that weren't there. The cheeseburger had one wish.  
  
Chihiro: *shivering from all the fear* W-what..w...was it?  
  
Haku:..to have..CHEESE!  
  
Chihiro: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
RIN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamaji: OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haku: YES! Scream you must! Because on this very night, the cheeseburger comes to haunt the Aburaya for revenge on the poor sap who forgot to put cheese on that Cheeseburger.and do you know who it was that forgot to do so?  
  
Rin: Who?  
  
Haku:..me.  
  
Chihiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO IT, HAKU!!!??!?!  
  
Haku: It was the only way to get a hamburger! I didn't want a cheeseburger that day.  
  
Rin: Did you even eat the thing?  
  
Haku: Hmm, no. I didn't. Why do you think it comes back to life every Renaissance Day to haunt me, stupid. If I had eaten it, it wouldn't come back to life.  
  
Rin: Ohhh.  
  
Chihiro: *takes a big bite out of her pizza slice* Hey look! The fireworks are starting!  
  
They all watch the beautiful fireworks burst in midair with colors such as red, blue, gold, green, purple, and a lot of others ones but I just don't feel like typing them all. But then, they saw a firework that was launched into the air with.a GUY strapped to it!  
  
Guy on the firework: YOU GOT THE MONEY, HAKU!!!! I KNOW IT!!!!!!  
  
Haku: WHOA!! It's Pizza Guy!  
  
Chihiro: What did he mean by 'you got the money'?  
  
Haku: Ah, I dunno. he's a little bungled in the head.  
  
Chihiro: Ohhhh...  
  
Well, that's the end of the story my friends. May your Renaissance Day rock da house! Until we meet again, TOODLES!! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, how'd ya like it? Please Review it for me! I love everyone who will review it! Oh, and if you review it, don't flame me on how bad this was. I know it sucked. But I was bored, and that's what happens when I'm bored. :P  
  
PEACE OUT!!!  
  
~~Helga22~~ 


	2. Haku's Twin?

A/N: I don't really understand why no one likes this. (Actually, I do.) I haven't gotten but one review. All my friends think it's funny for a Spirited Away humor fic. Hope it's not because they're all too OOC. Because that's the whole point of this fic is to make them OOC. ( Oh well. Hopefully I'll get more reviews soon. I decided to make a chapter 2 for this fic for some stupid reason. -.-`  
  
Renaissance Day Chapter 2!!! ^-^  
  
After watching the fireworks, Haku, Chihiro, Rin, and Kamaji decided to go back upstairs to Haku's room to watch TV.  
  
Haku: So what are we gonna watch when we get there?  
  
Chihiro: Uh, Fairly Odd Parents! ^^  
  
Everyone: OKAY!!!!  
  
So, when they all got to the room, the turned on the TV and put it on Nickelodeon.  
  
TV: Da da da da da da da! Timmy is an Average kid that no one understands!  
  
Haku: Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands! Hey, that's sorta like them saying 'Yu-baaba and Rin and, uh, Yu-baaba always giving Haku commands!' Hehe!  
  
Chihiro: You said Yu-baaba two times.  
  
Haku: I know. I couldn't think of anyone else who bosses me around. (Neither could the authoress.)  
  
Rin: CHOCOLATE SHAKE!!!!  
  
Kamaji: SHIT!!!! What are you trying to do Rin!? Ruin my hearing for good!?  
  
Haku: and why did you just all of a sudden say CHOCOLATE SHAKE!!!!?  
  
Rin: Cause' that's how to theme song goes! Timmy says CHOCOLATE SHAKE!!!!!!!, then Cosmo and Wanda grant that wish by giving him a Chocolate shake, which Timmy will drink so he can get-  
  
Haku: SHUT UP!!!!! UGH!!!  
  
Kamaji: I think I get it!  
  
Everyone: OMG!!!!! HE GETS IT!!!!!!  
  
Kamaji: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! QUIT YELLING!!!!! You'll break my damn hearing aid! . Not to mention my ear drums! Which, I think, are already broken.  
  
Everyone: (whispers) Sorry.  
  
Kamaji: You should be.  
  
Then, they all heard a faint knock on the front door.  
  
Rin: Oh no. What if it's that Cheeseburger Haku told us about?  
  
Haku: Doubt it. I found it in the trashcan the other day while flying around in my Dragon form for no reason.  
  
Rin: So?  
  
Haku: I finally ate it.  
  
Rin: Oh. Well, that's good. Now I don't have to worry about a Cheeseburger raping me in my sleep.  
  
Haku:.  
  
The knocking got louder and louder as they spoke about a stupid Cheeseburger.  
  
Haku: I'll go.  
  
Haku started to walk to the door, when he heard Chihiro's voice behind him.  
  
Chihiro: I'm coming with you.  
  
Rin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHI-  
  
Kamaji: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T HEAR ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: Good. Please, Chihiro, don't go. I beg of you!  
  
Chihiro: Oh, I'm goin'.  
  
Rin: NO!  
  
Chihiro: I'm headin' for the door.  
  
Rin: Nooo!!! PLEASE!  
  
Chihiro: I'm goin' through the door,  
  
Rin: NOOOO!!!!*starts to cry*  
  
Chihiro: And I'm gone! *goes all the way through the door with Haku*  
  
Rin: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamaji: What? HUH!!!!??? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!!!!???  
  
Rin: SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamaji: WHAT?!!?!  
  
Rin: I SAID SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamaji: WHAT?!!?!  
  
Rin: SHUTUP!!  
  
Kamaji: WHAT?!!?!  
  
Rin: SHUTUP!!  
  
Kamaji: WHAT?!!?!  
  
Rin: HUH?!!?!!?!! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING???  
  
Kamaji: WHA? ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!?!!  
  
Rin: WHAT?  
  
Kamaji: HUH?? WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Rin: WHAT?!  
  
Kamaji: WHAT DID YOU SAY? WERE YOU TALKING?  
  
Rin: WHAT?!! HUH??  
  
~~ Downstairs at the Front door~~  
  
Haku: Okay Chihiro, we must me very quiet, for there might be something dangerous on the other side of this door just waiting to jump at us.  
  
Chihiro: Right.  
  
Haku slowly opens the door to find.  
  
Akira: HEY!!! BROTHA!!! Where ya been!?!  
  
Haku and Chihiro: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Akira: Huh? What's wrong?  
  
Haku: Who are you?  
  
Chihiro: I don't care who he is! HE'S HOT!!!  
  
Haku: Chihiro, please. I thought we were going to do that one thing we promised we would do. You know! Don't go falling in love with someone else you don't even know!  
  
Chihiro: Oh yeah, sorry Haku.  
  
Akira: *smiles at Chihiro* I'm Touya Akira! I'm from the popular manga and anime in Japan called Hikaru No Go! I'm your twin brother, Haku! ^^  
  
Haku: Oh. Good, because at first I thought you were a clone that Yu-baaba made of me to come seek me out, scare the living hell out of me, then suck out my brains through a bendy straw just like on an episode of Fairly Odd Parents.  
  
Akira: EW.  
  
Chihiro: For rizzle.  
  
Haku: IF I EVER HEAR ANYONE SAY 'FOR RIZZLE' AGAIN, I WILL KILL!!!!  
  
Chihiro: *looks frightened* Even me? (  
  
Haku: Well, maybe not you.  
  
Akira: So, I'm like, your twin bro Haku!  
  
Haku: For Rizzle?!  
  
Chihiro: HAKU!!!! DONT COMMIT SUICIDE!!! WHATEVER YOU DO, DONT DO THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Haku: Why would I do that?  
  
Chihiro: You said the F and R words!  
  
Haku: Fudge and Rum?  
  
Chihiro: NO! For and Rizzle!  
  
Haku: OH CRAP!  
  
Chihiro: Please don't kill yourself!  
  
Haku: MUST-REFUSE-TO-GIVE-IN-TO-KILLAGE!!!!! RESIST-NOT-FUNCTIONING!!!  
  
Akira: OH! Don't kill yourself dearest Brother! You're my home bro!  
  
Haku: I'LL-TRY-NOT-TO.!!!!  
  
Akira: HAKU!!!! Before you do anything stupid, I just wanna say, I love you.  
  
Haku: WAIT A MINUTE!! Yes, before I do anything stupid, let's not turn this fic into a yaoi one! You got that Touya Akira!?  
  
Akira: Brotherly Love, my bro, Brotherly Love.  
  
Haku: ...Oh.  
  
Akira: Dumb ass.  
  
Chihiro: Nastiness.  
  
Haku: Well, I thought he meant it the other way!  
  
Akira: DUDE! I said I was you twin bro! Not your twin lover.  
  
Haku: Dude, I said I don't want this fic to sound Yaoi-ish. If I hear anything from you again about you and me getting it on, I will tell me mama!  
  
Akira: Uh, I don't think you have a mom, Haku.  
  
Haku: Oh yeah.  
  
Chihiro: Hey, Akira, do you want to go watch Fairly Odd Parents with us upstairs?  
  
Akira: Sure!  
  
So they all went upstairs to watch Fairly Odd whatever it's called.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter to see how the deaf idiots of the underworld (Rin and Kamaji) will react to seeing Touya Akira, a hot-boy- Haku-look-alike-wonnder, in the bath-house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW THIS STUPID THING!!!!! I KNOW THIS IS A GAY FIC, BUT I WAS SO FREGGIN BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!Oh, and if you want to see a picture of Touya Akira, just E-mail me. I have a screen grab of him from the Japanese anime. HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HAKU! ^^ 


	3. Attack of the Idiots

WOW! SOMEONE ACTUALLY APPRICIATES MY WORK!!!!!!! ^o^ OMG!!! Okay, calm down and breathe. All righty then! PHEW! TOO MUCH EXCITEMENT! So, since one person likes this, I shall continue! Maybe your review, Alida Webster, will make this fic more popular! *yayness* I hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renaissance Day  
  
Chapter 3 Attack of the idiots (I decided to let Rin and Kamaji be able to hear again. Man, I hate being so nice all the time!)  
  
Akira, Haku's twin brotha, Haku, and Chihiro walked upstairs and back to the room where mostly everything that has happened in this fic so far took place. I don't really know what room that is, so don't ask. And if I said it in an earlier chapter, oh well. Whoopdeedoodle. So anyways, they finally arrived to that room I was talking about.  
  
Haku: Honey, I'm HOME!!!!  
  
Kamaji: Oh, darling! I missed you!  
  
Haku: Not you!  
  
Rin: ME?!  
  
Haku: Ew, that's worse. Definitely not you neither. I was talking to my refrigerator.  
  
Chihiro: That's stupid, Haku.  
  
Haku: I know. But it supplies me with food, therefore I love it.  
  
Chihiro: NO!  
  
Haku: Um, but I still love you more though! ^^  
  
Chihiro: YAY!  
  
Akira: *walks into the room where Rin and Kamaji can see him* WOW! Nice place you got here!  
  
Rin and Kamaji: EVIL CLONES ARE ATTACKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After yelling louder than they did in the last chapter, they ran around in circles like rejects, until Kamaji tripped Rin with one of his, I don't know how many, arms. Or was it his little ant sized legs? Who knows?  
  
Rin: Dammit Kamaji! And I was winning the race too!  
  
Kamaji: We were racing?  
  
Rin: I think so. OH, no, wait a minute. We were running from the evil clone of Haku. SEN YOU WERE RIGHT!!!!!!! THERE ARE TWO HAKUS!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUNNNNN SEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chihiro: NOOOOOOOO!!!! GET EM OF ME!!!!!!  
  
Rin: Uh, Sen, there's nothing ON you; it's just in front of you.  
  
Chihiro: Oh. *gives Rin a dumb look* OH!! THAT'S nothing to be worried about Rin! It's just an Akira!  
  
Akira: I'm not a THAT. I'm a person too, you know! *starts to cry*  
  
Haku: Don't cry sweet brother.... It will be alright. She didn't mean it. After all, she's failing grammar class, so she doesn't really know what accurate words to put in her sentences.  
  
Chihiro: Yeah! So don't cry because of my bad grammar mistakes! I can't help it if I'm dense.  
  
Akira: Well, okay.  
  
Rin: .... RUN!!!!!!!!! THERE'S AN AKIRA IN HERE!!!!!!! HE'S ARMED!!!!!!  
  
Akira: Well, no duh! Almost everyone is! But, I think you better tell that to the old guy too. He's got more of those than I do.  
  
Kamaji: Huh?  
  
Akira: Hehe. Armed. Get it old guy?  
  
Kamaji: no. I don't.  
  
Akira: Good.  
  
Haku: WOW! He has a great sense of mean humor! ^^  
  
Akira: You got dat right, bro! Hey, what happened to watching the Fairly Odd thingies, or whatever.  
  
Rin: *afraid to talk to him, but does anyway* T..t...they...went off...to find.. a...a...a.  
  
Haku: DAMMIT RIN!!!!!! STOP STUTTERING AND FREGGIN TALK!!!!!!  
  
Rin: OKAY!!! They went off to find a better place in life.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Rin: I mean, the show's over. FOR NOW! Hehe. It didn't go completely off air, for all you FOP haterz wishing it did, sorry.. hehe.  
  
(Which there are only a few FOP haterz out there. Everyone loves that show. And if you don't, like I always say, go suck a TV remote.)  
  
FOP haterz: CRAP!  
  
FOP hater#1: We better go find a TV remote suck on.  
  
FOP hater#2: Yep.  
  
Kamaji: Well, let's see what else is on. *picks up the TV remote and changes the channel* OOOOO!!!!! *stops on MTV* JACKASS!!!!!!!!WHOOHOO!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!  
  
So they all sit down to watch Jackass.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Haku: HEY!!!!! Let's go outside and try to do stuff they just did even though they said not to!  
  
Everyone: OKAY!  
  
And they all go outside to go act like Jackasses.  
  
~Next chapter, THE RAMP WHO GOT JUMPED. See ya there! ^^ 


End file.
